


I'm with you

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "You're my husband, Deuc. Nothing is ever going to change that."
Relationships: Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 24
Kudos: 523





	I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandamayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandamayhem/gifts).



“Are you sure?” Deucalion asked, tilting his head to the side as Stiles moved through the kitchen. Stiles laughed, shaking his head even as he reached up and grabbed the dark chocolate bars they kept in the baking cabinet. When he turned back around, Deucalion was still sitting at their island with his hands folded primly atop the table, looking the perfect picture of innocence.

Stiles snorted.

“Yeah, Deuc, I'm sure,” he told him fondly. They'd had this conversation a few times over the last couple of weeks, ever since Stiles' newest coworker had chosen to ignore Stiles' wedding ring and hit on him every chance he got. It was annoying, sure, but Stiles honestly didn't care enough to go to HR even though he’d already asked him to stop. After all, he was happily married and being hit on was inconsequential.

“He knows I'm married. Don't forget that I have a photo of us on my desk—” it was a picture of them from Stiles' college graduation, Stiles held aloft in Deucalion's arms, his legs thrown out behind him as Deucalion swung him around. Stiles' face wasn't visible, but Deucalion's face, shining with a prideful smile, was clear. It was one of Stiles' favourite photos of them, partly because Deucalion looked breathtakingly handsome and partly because it was such a good memory, “—and everyone at the library knows who you are and that we're married. I'm sure he'll stop eventually.”

“I still don't like it,” Deucalion grumbled. Stiles laughed at him, moving to get a pot from the island and then grabbing the cream from the fridge. “You know I wouldn't get caught.”

“Okay, one: that's alarming and it's even more alarming that I  _ know _ it's true. Two: murder isn't festive,” Stiles scolded, depositing his handful onto the counter beside the stove and moving across the kitchen. He stepped into Deucalion's space and pressed the tips of his fingers gently to his husband's jaw before tilting his head to the side for a kiss. Against his mouth, he added, “Offering to kill my coworker doesn't fit with the Christmas spirit I'm trying to get going on up in here.”

This time, Deucalion was the one that snorted. He shifted so he could grab Stiles' hip and hold him close, murmuring back, “I don't care about the Christmas spirit. I care that this imbecile thinks he has a chance with my mate.”

“Alpha,” Stiles said teasingly, brushing his fingers over the curve of Deucalion's jaw sweetly, “It doesn't matter if he  _ thinks _ he has a chance with me. He doesn't.”

“Are you sure?” Deucalion asked him again, a faint thread of insecurity in his voice. Stiles cupped the back of his neck and kissed him again, flicking out his tongue against Deucalion's top lip.

“Of course I'm sure,” Stiles told him firmly, his heart steady. “Been sure since our first date, don't forget that either.”

Deucalion nodded, but he didn't say anything. Stiles stayed close and rested their foreheads together. This wasn't the first time Deucalion had felt insecure regarding their relationship and Stiles knew it wouldn't be the last. It broke his heart, knowing that Deucalion often thought he wasn't worthy of Stiles, that he got so hung up on the things he had done in his past that he doubted he was even worthy of  _ love. _

Stiles didn't care about anything that Deucalion had done before they got together—well, there may have been a few weeks after Deucalion had first asked to court Stiles where he'd been just a  _ little _ bit petty about the terrorizing that had gone down, but that was over a decade ago. Now, it wasn't often that Deucalion got into a mood like this, but Stiles was sure the possibility of someone else in the picture was getting to him.

“Baby, if it really bothers you, I can tell him to stop again,” Stiles told him, pulling Deucalion's thigh until he turned and spread his legs so Stiles could press closer. “I haven't said anything the last little while because I truly don't care. I know you're mine and I'm yours, and I know there won't ever be anyone else for me.”

Stiles kissed him, letting his arm dangle over Deucalion's shoulder and grab a fistful of his t-shirt to keep him in place. They made out leisurely, both of them comfortable and knowing they had the time to do so. Deucalion didn't work and the time off Stiles always took this time of year had started yesterday—neither of them had anywhere they needed to be or anything they needed to do.

Sometime later Stiles pulled back, out of breath and warm with familiar arousal. He smiled, nipping Deucalion's jaw and smiling widely. Deucalion's eyes flashed red, just for a second, and then his own smile pulled at his lips.

“You're my husband, Deuc. Nothing is ever going to change that,” he waited for Deucalion to nod in understanding before he moved back, keeping in the circle of Deucalion's arms but standing straight. “Now, I was  _ trying _ to make us hot chocolate so we could get our Christmas thang on and decorate this bitch. You with me?”

“Yes,” Deucalion said heavily, and Stiles knew he was talking about more than just decorating their apartment. “I'm with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
